


Open Books With Tearful Smiles

by latenightamateur



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Books, Existential Crisis, M/M, The relationship is not with you though he is just telling you the story, This is from Dan's perspective telling you about what he sees, this is not how you tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightamateur/pseuds/latenightamateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's life from before and after he met Phil but told as if he were a book.</p>
<p>aka: Dan is having an existential crisis and goes over his life in his head believing that he is a book that the people in his life have used and how they treated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Books With Tearful Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfic that I have posted I hope you like it. I would like to thank my new online friend Lexa for helping me find this inspiration by having a philosophical conversation with me earlier where I spoke from the perspective of a book.

_Open Book: a person or thing that is easily understood or interpreted_

* * *

 

We all start out clean and new. Un-creased pages with fine printed words from top to bottom. That fresh new smell that everyone craves. Untorn spines that hold us together.

 

Everything changes with the first touch of the first person’s hand.

 

They give you their undivided attention for what feels like a long period of time. This person holds you gently in their hands when they hold you close in their bed. You are special to them, or at least that is what you believe. The day you feel you have lost it all is the day you are throw back into the bin from whence you came.

* * *

 

Shortly after you feel the hands of someone new. They might be a smidgen rougher than the last person, but you do not mind because you have captured their attention.

 

One day you see the bottom of a car seat. The next day you see the underside of their pillow. Then the bottom of a cramped bag. You believe that this is what you were meant for. This is what your purpose in life is. Being tossed around and gathering crease after crease on what was once your finely made pages.

 

The bin is back after what you learn is a month later. This time you are thrown a tad harsher than the first time you returned. Almost in an instant you are picked up again. Swept off your feet and carried away by another pair of hands, calloused and cold. You pray that things will be different, but you know in your heart that this is how you are meant to be treated. Right?

 

There are crumbs in your lining. Stains on your pages. Scribbles in your margins. Dust on your spine. You have sat here on this shelf after many hardships. Things seem to have gone into the darkest hours of your time here. Suddenly the bin is back again.

 

You greet it like an old friend.

* * *

 

A few handfuls of months pass by. The bottom of the bin is your home now. There is dirt and dust. It reminds you of the shelf. A pair of soft hands graze your cover and you feel a sensation that has not graced you since the first time you felt someone’s touch. These hands pull you out and you feel their eyes traveling all along your worn body.

 

_Blue. The eyes you see are blue._

 

A young man with soft, pale hands is holding you like you are an artifact. He flips you open and his eyes stare intensely at the words on the inside cover. A loud squeal erupts from the man and his smile is blinding like the sun you have not witnessed in a while. He takes you home and lays you on his bed. A blue and green see of blanket surrounds you and you feel warm for the first time in years. Immediately you are set open in his lap. His eyes do not leave you for hours.

* * *

 

Grey skies are a treasure you decide. They mean peace, and calm the man holding you. There have been many adventures in the weeks that have passed. You have seen the outdoors on grey sky days and inside of book bags on rainy ones. His bedroom seems to be a star favorite for him. That is where he reads the most. That is where you feel safe.

 

You worry because very few have cried while reading your pages, but none have cried while smiling before. You worry because he is only five pages from the end, five pages still the bin again.

 

He stares intensely at the last pages and there are more tears in his eyes. If you were real you would be crying as well. The last page is finished and you prepare for the inevitable. You see him smile down at you and you wonder what he is doing. With a gleeful expression he flips to your first page again. You try to grasp at what he is doing when he starts to graze across the page with his eyes. Those blues eyes still fresh with tears from the ending. You are broken but he still holds you close. You are torn and worn but he holds you as though you are brand new and clean. This sensation travels through you as you realize this is the start to a future without heartache and loss.

 

He holds you close and you know that he will never let you go.

* * *

 

Dan curls into Phil with tears in his eyes and pale arms wrapped tightly around him. He is crying but there is a smile on his face. Those blue eyes stare intensely into his chocolate ones and he is safe. He is home.

* * *

_Favorite: a person or thing that is especially popular or particularly well liked by someone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if that was kind of confusing but it is late and I just had to write this! PLEASE comment if you did or did not like it and let me know if i should keep writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
